


Idol

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fuburyoary2021, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Its going to be a very long February, Ryo thinks to himself as he mostly enjoys Fubuki's company.//Drabble entries for all of the Fuburyoary 2021 prompts.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Comments: 57
Kudos: 12





	1. Darkness & Hell Kaiser

There was a muted disappointment - or perhaps a mere undercurrent of relief - that the chronology of it was off. Thank goodness but there was a perishing wistfulness of curiosity, to know what would have happened had Darkness and Hell Kaiser met. Just like their youthful, inherently good true selves got along like a house ablaze, there was no doubt in their minds the same could be said about the coexisting inherent evil of them both repressed deep down. So, perhaps, there could have been romance in the carnage and the chaos but it was only loose end questions now. Thankfully.


	2. Fake Dating

There was this weird middle period between dating and not dating. That’s where they had currently landed and neither knew how to go backwards nor how to go forward. A mutual attraction, or even pining, but it was an impasse of anxiety; all these what ifs which plagued them.

And yet, when they weren’t paying attention, their hands kept inching forward, closer together; Fubuki’s below and Ryo’s fingers stroking the surface of his skin as they tried to watch a movie together or something, thinking that they were both being slick or coy but really, they were being anything but.


	3. Winter Evening

“If you were a flavouring in food or drink,” Fubuki began, wagging a chocolate wafer stick around, “you would be peppermint.” he said.

“Fascinating.” Ryo mutably replied.

Fubuki bent down closer to where Ryo was sitting on the lounge and offered him a hot cocoa with another chocolate wafer stick poking out, piled with whipped cream too, and kissed his cheek as he offered this drink to Ryo. 

“And,” Fubuki announced, “peppermint is my favourite.”

Ryo cracked a smile as he accepted the cocoa, “Thank you.” he mumbled, listening to frigid wind rake against the glass pane of the windows.


	4. Reunion

Should Ryo feel bad?

He kept asking himself that because he and Fubuki kept inching themselves closer to normalcy. To how it had been before Fubuki had gone missing. Ryo kept wondering if their relationship should have evolved after all of that but it hadn’t. He still felt the same calm and amusement around Fubuki as he did before. Fluttering breaths and pounding hearts all the same but he didn’t want to ignore what had happened. Especially when it had made their reunion so bittersweet and tearful.

At least he was both thankful and grateful to have his Fubuki back.


	5. Summer

Fubuki thrived in hot weather. He was completely and utterly unfazed by it, he embraced all the aspects of summer culture: snow cones, swimming, and more.

Ryo, on the other hand, most certainly did not thrive. He was melting completely, even in the oscillation of the fan that he shared with Fubuki. He swore he was going cross-eyed in the heat.

He sighed then heard a click. He glanced, curiously, at Fubuki who flashed him a smile. The fan ceased oscillating, instead focused solely on Ryo who, for the first time in hours, felt at bliss with the warm weather.


	6. Trio

There was going to come a day - one day soon, probably - that they would have to elucidate Yusuke as to their relationship. They were best friends, yes, but that had become something else. Maybe he already knew and was keeping quiet; maybe he really was that oblivious. It was difficult to discern but either way, Ryo and Fubuki were both of the quiet hope that their trio of friendship wouldn’t change or become awkward just because they had started to do a little more than just hang out. After all, Yusuke was a dear friend to them both as well.


	7. Kissing

Ryo kissed like he was starving. Ravenous. Fubuki trembled as Ryo smashed his mouth against Fubuki’s with all the passion of an escaped lion. Ryo’s hands clambered to caress the side of Fubuki’s face; long fingers entwined in longer hair, both of them were a mess as Ryo did his utmost best to be as close as close could be to Fubuki. Kissing him over and over, without a moment of reprieve to simply take a breath. Until he finally petered out with a contented sigh, smacking his lips and for a moment, Fubuki was harrowed but Ryo was sated.


	8. Tears

This person - this  _ Kaiser _ \- was not the Ryo that Fubuki knew. 

And yet, every growl, every gesture, every element of this terrifying person before him should have made the familiar chemistry of his good friend and lover but instead, it didn’t. Fubuki didn’t know this person. He cowered, hands in the dirt, a duel lost, his heart hammered and Kaiser drew down to him. Gracefully, his knee bowed and for a moment. Fubuki thought he knew this person. Ryo wiped tears from Fubuki’s pale face and licked them like blood off his thumb with bliss that was less than divine.


	9. Pain

Fubuki seethed as he attempted to recover from his face plant. Instead, the best he could muster was rolling over to sit up, he drew his scraped knee closer to his face. This one was on him, he should have been looking where he was going but…

Still, Ryo stopped walking and approached kindly, he took Fubuki’s hand as he knelt beside him, “Should I kiss it better?” he asked with the scantest tease of good nature.

“Uh, yes, definitely.” Fubuki replied to a quiet, demure chuckle - and the gentle feeling of lips brushing against his bloody and bruised knee.


	10. Death

Ryo couldn’t even say that he was surprised that the Tenjoin family owned horses. Not to mention that they were extremely well looked after with white coats and silver manes, all tucked and pampered with slate black tack horses, too.

Fubuki padded up to Ryo and he paled. Ryo was an inner city boy, didn’t have much experience with animals like he did cars but when Fubuki extended a hand, he allowed himself to be pulled up even though statistics were playing in his mind. It was far likelier to die by a trampled by horse than by car accident.


	11. Missing

No, no, no, this could not be happening, Ryo thought to himself in a panic. The restaurant reservation was in half an hour, the drive there would be at least fifteen, and the more he over thought it, the more the temperature rose. He patted himself down endlessly, and then his bedside table and even the lounge as well.

“Looking for this?” Fubuki teased.

Ryo looked at him manically. His eyes falling down to that fateful, blue box and he nodded. This also could not be happening. He inhaled sharply. 

“Well,” Fubuki continued to tease him, “I say I do.”


	12. BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely inspired by that one scene in Liar Game.

Looking back, Ryo could tell that he had always struggled with his sensuality. It just became more pronounced when he was given the right - or wrong - stimulus but for better or for worse, he knew what buttons to press but somewhere beneath it all, he was still that gawky prep school teenager who could fathom any word more specific than genitals. Still, he had his curiosity and he wanted to probe Fubuki with it, so he asked him, “Do you defend or do you prefer to attack?”

Fubuki blithely replied, “It depends on my opponent, I guess.”

Ryo just blushed.


	13. Confession

Ryo took a deep breath only for his lower lip to tremble and ego, fail him, but he spoke through the quiver regardless, “I think…” he murmured. “I am a bad person.”

His confession crashed over Fubuki like tidal waves. He could only shuffle in closer, arms extended, and embrace Ryo as he continued.

“The Darkness possessed you but what excuse do I have? Kaiser is me. I am Kaiser.” he continued.

Fubuki looked up, chin jutting into Ryo’s chest, “For what it's worth, I think you’re a good person.” he murmured.

Ryo’s eyes clenched shut with a heaving sob.


	14. Valentine's Day

Ryo wasn’t much of a dancer; Fubuki thought he was but in all honesty, he wasn’t but Ryo felt romanced nonetheless as Fubuki held him in a dance. Hand in hand, another on his waist, chest to chest and the clincher was the thornless red rose that he kept between his teeth. Ryo smiled gingerly as he kept his chin up, not wanting to disrespect Fubuki’s lead as they danced. One, two, three, one, two, three: they danced in spirals over rose petals on the hotel floor before finally collapsing on the bed for a tango of a different type.


	15. Marriage

Ryo couldn’t really imagine marriage. Never had. Thought that he never could but, if he had to pick someone to shack up with, til death did them part, in health and in sickness, all those kinds of things, then maybe yeah, he could pick Fubuki and tolerate him. After all, he may as well pick someone who could pull him up when he was down, making him laugh when he thought that joy was a faint emotion. He didn’t know how to cook and he probably hogged the blankets but Ryo told himself he wouldn’t mind if it was Fubuki.


	16. First Date

Fubuki wolf whistled as he scanned the restaurant: everything about it had an exquisite quality. The food, the ambience, everything. He put his hands on his hips.

“Man, you’ve gone all out,” he commented to Ryo, “what’s the occasion?”

Ryo’s heart could have stopped when he heard that. “It's our first date.” he replied darkly.

Fubuki trampled about in gawky surprise, “But we’ve already had like, seven, dates?” he exclaimed.

Ryo’s eyes widened, uncertain if he was irate or some other emotion which coursed through him. “What do you mean?” he growled as Fubuki trembled before the might of miscommunication.


	17. Duel

“Aw, do we have to wear the helmets?” Fubuki complained as he held his own.

“Yes.” Ryo replied breathily as he put his own on.

“But now I can’t see your pretty face,” Fubuki continued to complain, “how are we meant to have a fabulous fencing duel if I can’t see the strain on your face?”

“You will live.” Ryo told him. “I’d rather if this ended with the shaking out of long hair than a trip to the hospital.

Fubuki’s eyes widened. “That too is a classic.” He hastily shoved his helmet onto his head and readied his rapier. 


	18. Graduation

They say you have a lot of stupid thoughts about a lot of stupid things when you are dying. Or on the verge of dying. Fubuki wanted to laugh because he had had a lot of stupid thoughts in his time but this was not one of them.

As the Darkness drew him in, he found himself smiling through his tears as he lamented that if he died here, he wasn’t going to be able to graduate on time with Ryo like they had planned and for some reason, that broke him more than any stick or stone ever could.


	19. Anniversary

“The first anniversary,” Fubuki smugly informed Ryo, “is the paper anniversary so here’s a piece of paper for you.”

“I think that’s for marriage.” Ryo murmured.

“Just look at it.” Fubuki insisted.

Ryo huffed but then he actually unfolded the piece of paper Fubuki had thrust upon him and he smiled.

“I’d totally forgotten about this.” he said as he fondly looked over the first note they had ever exchanged during class as friends. It had yellowed over time, but gosh, was his handwriting really that messy? 

Still, it was sweet of Fubuki to have excavated it for the occasion. 


	20. Cuddling

Fubuki woke but he didn’t know why. He felt the last dredges of a dream on his eyelashes but he couldn’t make out much in his mind’s eyes, not even some colours or themes from his sleep. He didn’t feel malcontented, just bleary. He rolled over, wrestling his sheets. He sighed contentedly as his eyes settled on Ryo’s silhouette. Silver moonlight streamed in, colouring Ryo’s hair lighter. He looked so serene, Fubuki smiled as she shuffled in closer on the bed, it creaked, as he cuddled up to his lover once more to sleep restfully after this lull of consciousness.


	21. Hugging

Fubuki was the first person that Ryo hugged when he got out of the hospital. He had to prop himself on his crutches to be held but he didn’t mind one bit. Fubuki was just so, so glad that Ryo was alright after everything that happened and Ryo was glad too. 

Fubuki’s arms felt so guiding and strong when they were around him, Ryo’s head to Fubuki’s chest as well and when it was all over, neither could breath and very gently, Fubuki helped lower Ryo back into his wheelchair then stowed his crutches on the loops of its back.


	22. Snow

Fubuki could be bit of a cliche at times but Ryo didn’t mind. He thought it was cute and he could just blame the cold for how red he was suddenly as he thought to himself fond things about Fubuki, watching him from just the scantest afar as he looked up at the sky, craning his neck, his tongue poking out, his hands to his chest, as he tried to catch one of the lightly falling snowflakes.

Ryo smiled to himself, then looked away, as Fubuki whooped and hollered with silly happiness, having caught one after a few failed attempts.


	23. Warming Up

“Do your stretches properly, Fubuki, or else you might get a stitch.” Ryo scolded Fubuki as he half-heartedly put any of his effort into doing something so much as touch his toes as a primer for P.E.

“Yes, sir.” Fubuki sarcastically replied.

He glanced back towards Ryo. Ryo sat down and made angles with his legs, pushing himself along his outstretched right leg and Fubuki could have gasped as he glimpsed a scandalous patch of Ryo’s firm belly, hip bones and all as his white shirt rode up. Fubuki blushed as he bent himself down further hoping for more.


	24. Swingset

Fubuki clambered up and Ryo leaned forward, hard, so as to avoid Fubki’s crotch as Fubuki stood to his full height on the wooden saddle. His hands coiled loosely around the cables of the swing.

“This is gonna be fun…” Fubuki murmured to himself.

“No, no…” Ryo whispered, more to himself.

“Yes, yes, now go!” Fubuki said and he thrust a hand forward.

Even though Ryo knew that this was stupid and dangerous and stupidly dangerous, like an obedient stead, he pushed off the ground and let Fubuki swing upright and, for a brief second, it was lots of fun.


	25. Red Eyes & Cyber Dragons

The clash of silver and red was breathtaking. Claw against claw; scale against scale. The Solid Vision swirled as both Fubuki and Ryo stood their grounds, either end of the arena as the match was struck and stopped. A tug and pull where it seemed both were evenly paced with only mutual destruction guaranteed but there were still Quick Play Spells and reverse Trap Cards set that could pull the win from out of thin air whilst their ace dragons clashed and it was exhilarating. 

No one, and Ryo means no one, could excite him like Fubuki was able to.


	26. Lighthouse

It wasn’t like he was lost at sea, Ryo thought to himself as he kept looking out to the waters, slate grey and choppy, the poignant beam of the lighthouse cutting through the fog, and yet Ryo was so bizarrely certain that if Fubuki was going to return, he was going to return bedraggled and dragging himself to the bottom pier where the lighthouse was. If only because he knew that’s where Ryo was and Ryo wanted to believe their bond was that strong. Please, he begged the lighthouse, bring this lost soul back as well like any other ship.


	27. Ice-Cream

“Ah, be careful, it's dripping.” Ryo pointed out to Fubuki, already having finished his cone but he was still hankering for something sweet.

Fubuki laughed as he tilted his ice-cream cone the other way to avoid the melt, “I don’t mind, really, it’s not a big deal-”

Yet, Ryo swooped in nonetheless and he bent down. He kissed the ridge of Fubuki’s thumb and licked upwards, swiping neatly at the messy but sweet trail of melted vanilla ice-cream. Fubuki felt himself go red and he was fairly certain it wasn’t because of the summer heat searing down on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day of posting this chapter is/was my birthday so I made sure to do one of my favourite tropes ;3


	28. Spirits

“The courting rituals of humans are rich and elegant, their life spans are so short from our perspective but so long to their own, they truly cherish and savour the moments in which they have together, no matter how slow or idle.” Cyber End Dragon observed with a calm demeanour to Red Eyes Black Dragon.

However, the companion dragon threw back its head with a massive growl, “Nay! They are taking too long! They should bite each other’s necks and drag the submissive to their nest like us!”

Cyber End Dragon guffawed but found the impatience difficult to disagree with.


	29. Snowman

“Thank you for helping, Ryo.” Fubuki said.

Ryo hazarded a smile but couldn’t bring himself to say what he was thinking, about how he was just happy to see Fubuki happy but maybe, hopefully, he already knew.

Fubuki’s fingers scraped against Ryo’s palm as he collected up the two biggest pebbles that Ryo had found. He then turned and pressed them into the lumpy face of the snowman that they had made. He wasn’t perfect and it had been kind of tiring but it was all worth it to see it all finished - and of course to see Fubuki happy.


	30. Weapons

Ryo forced the collar around Fubuki’s neck, holding him down to the ground, shoving it at his throat as he writhed. Ryo was so desperate to connect it; to connect him to Fubuki like a locked circle - to say nothing of its other, electrical effects.

Fubuki looked so perfect as he struggled back, his hands on Ryo’s trying to push him back whilst gritting his teeth, keeping his eyes open as he flinched in response to Ryo dominating him.

Just a bit further, Ryo willed himself as he tried to get Fubuki to lie still enough for it to work.


	31. Siblings

“You know,” Fubuki mused, “you and Sho don’t look alike.”

Ryo nodded sagely in agreement. “That’s because he got all the good looks - that’s what our mother says at least.” His intonation was gravely serious, as was his body language: arms crossed against his puffed-out chest.

Fubuki was floored by this reply. He couldn’t help but laugh, Ryo was the least hilarious person whom Fubuki knew and yet, he had his golden moments.

Ryo scowled, he was being completely serious. He was the ugly sibling and he knew it even if Fubuki appeared to think the contrary amid his cackling.


	32. Idols

“Hey,” Fubuki teased him, “reckon I could get this signed, pretty please?”

Ryo snorted. “I’m not even famous yet. We haven’t even graduated yet.”

“I know,” Fubuki said, further thrusting the photograph of them together into Ryo’s personal space, “but, when your a big fancy idol, having forgotten all about little old me, I’ll need something to remember you by since I won’t be skipping any queues to see you.”

“Nonsense.” Ryo replied. “You are my dear friend, I would make time out of nothing for you.”

“Aw, thanks, but just sign the darn piece of paper already, would you?”


	33. Depression

“You okay?” Fubuki asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, it was well past noon and Ryo had gone to bed early last night so he was a little concerned.

“Leave me alone.” Ryo growled.

“You know I can’t do that.” Fubuki murmured. “At least let me open the curtains.”

Ryo wanted to snap and bark at Fubuki but he didn’t have the strength to disagree. It just seemed easier to be complacent and in his silence, Fubuki opened the curtains and the minuscule act of kindness soothed Ryo more than the sunshine that streamed in around Fubuki.


	34. Pestering

Ryo was about to go mental if Fubuki did not shut up within the next second. There were most certainly going to be consequences if he didn’t. It wouldn’t be so bad if the rest of the study area was quiet but it wasn’t and Ryo’s misphonia was spiky inside of him. He couldn’t take it anymore and when Fubuki flipped round to get Ryo’s opinion on some vapid thing, Ryo couldn’t take it and he shut Fubuki’s mouth himself by kissing him, right on the lips, an undeniable lock which kept Fubuki stunned silent well after the kiss ended.


	35. Studying

Fubuki was the wing it and hope for the best type when it came to tests. Not that it mattered. Not only did it work for him, it worked great for him. He got fantastic grades despite never having his nose in a book. Up until now at least. Concentration dipped down on his brow and Ryo’s eyes wandered. He held a study pamphlet that he had put together of his own but the only thing he was studying was the handsome profile of his study partner whom he hoped he could one day drop the “study” from that title.


	36. Fashion

“So, how do I look?” Fubuki asked.

He held his arms out so that the full sheen of the fluorescent light of his bedroom could gleam off the upcycled sleeves of the old leather jacket that he had pulled out of the bottom of Ryo’s wardrobe. Ryo grumbled, looking away, he wanted to say that Fubuki looked awful - Hawaiian print shirts and khaki shorts were not supposed to go with leather jackets - and yet, he almost disagreed. Ryo could swear that the look was charming in its own eccentricity so long as Fubuki wore it with a smile and pride.


	37. Alternate Universe - Cakeverse

He hid it exceptionally well, Ryo realised - and after perhaps far too long. They had been friends for two years now but they had never mentioned it. The red velvet elephant in the room, perhaps. But, at long last, Ryo had realised it: Fubuki was a Fork. Someone with no sense of taste except in certain cases.

Like when he locked lips with Ryo, and he could finally taste the bitter, heavy molasses of the type of Cake that Ryo was, all coffee flavoured and dense without decadence, as he hid his secrets too well and too long as well.


	38. Break Up

The cake knife needed all the power of a butcher’s knife behind it to get through the thick layer of white fondant on the outside of the cake but it was all worth it to break up that density of vanilla sponge cake and strawberry buttercream centre. It was totally worth it though. Hand in loving hand, exchanging fond looks as Fubuki Ryo kept straight backs and nice smiles with their good sides angled as they were photographed endlessly to capture the moment. For once, it came without a ringing of irony, but oh, it really was a beautiful wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thank you to Jean/BlizzardPrince for hosting Fuburyoary 2021, I have thoroughly enjoyed having an extended February


End file.
